mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.12
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 1. Queen - Kimmy is coming to the Advanced Sever as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Hero Specialty: She moves while she shoots. She can also adjust the direction she's aiming at. Skill 1: Transformation - Kimmy mixes substances in her Coalescer shoots out chemical balls that deal Magic Damage. If Kimmy fails to hit a target, the chemical balls explode upon impact, leaving a residue on the floor that deals Magic Damage to enemies walking on the puddles, lasting for several seconds. Skill 2: Refinement - Kimmy enhances her chemical attacks by creating a new kind of mixture. Each refined blast deals more Magic Damage than usual and slows enemies. Enemies become immobilized if they are slowed by this attack several times. Skill 3: Charge - Kimmy channels powerful fire magic into her ri?e to maximize its output pressure, creating luminous chemical attacks. Kimmy's luminescent attack travel a certain distance, dealing Magic Damage to enemies hit and enemies nearby. Passive: Instinct - Kimmy is obsessed with her chemical creations. As a result, she can move and aim at other directions when using her spray gun but is often less accurate. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check Server Time.) Server Time 2018/8/31 05:01:00 to 2018/9/07 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : * Clint, Fanny, Kagura, Alpha, Cyclops, Moskov, Roger, Helcurt. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Hayabusa, Sun, Johnson, Vexana, Hayley, Martis. Server Time 2018/9/07 05:01:00 to 2018/9/14 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : * Karina, Bane, Hayabusa, Sun, Yi Sun-shin, Aurora, Diggie, Pharsa. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Akai, Alpha, Estes, Gatotkaca, Grock, Valir. Server Time 2018/9/14 05:01:00 to 2018/9/21 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : * Akai, Lolita, Kagura, Johnson, Hilda, Lancelot, Karrie, Jawhead. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Fanny, Argus, Lesley, Angela, Gusion, Uranus. Server Time 2018/9/21 05:01:00 to 2018/9/28 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : * Franco, Clint, Karina, Hayabusa, Lapu-Lapu, Harley, Lancelot, Lesley. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Sun, Moskov, Hylos, Vexana, Zhask, Helcurt. Server Time 2018/09/28 05:01:00 to 2018/10/05 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : * Bruno, Natalia, Hilda, Aurora, Roger, Irithel, Grock, Angela. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Harley, Yi Sun-Shin, Diggie, Lapu-Lapu, Gatotkaca, Martis. 2. Zilong - Warrior Revamped. The model has been reworked to be more sophisticated! II. Hero Adjustments Updated the backgound story of Balmond, Saber, Alice and Nana. Vexana * Charmed Specter: Decreased the ATK Speed. Decreased Basic Damage by 30 at all levels. Bruno * Adjusted ATK Growth to 13.3 from 14.8. Gusion * Shadowblade Slaughter: Increased Base Damage by 10 at all levels. Martis * Ashura Aura: Adjusted CD to 10-7 from 10-8. Minotaur * Adjusted Basic HP to 2709 from 2759 * Adjusted HP Growth to 249 from 269. Leomord * Momentum: Adjusted Basic Damage (Fully Charged) to 400/480/560/640/720/800 from 60/435/510/585/660/735. Adjusted Physical Bonus to 1.4 from 1.2. Slightly decreased the slow Effect when charging. Hayabusa * Adjusted ATK Growth to 12.6 from 10.6. Tigreal * Implosion: Tigreal now pulls enemies to him when using this skill. Adjusted CD to 45/41/37 from 42/38/34. * Fearless: Tigreal now gains a layer of blessing when using skills or hit by basic attacks (Those from minions are excluded). He gains immunity to the next basic attack after gaining 4 layers (Those from minions are excluded). Belerick * Adjusted Basic HP to 2869 from 2659 * Adjusted HP Growth to 235 from 260. Gatotkaca * Avatar of the Guardian: Now slighty knocks enemies from the outer circle and draws them to the center. * Adjusted Basic Mana to 420 from 440 * Adjusted Armor Growth to 2.6 from 3.3. Thamuz * Cauterant Inferno: Thamuz now gains 22%/33%/44% more Movement Speed when using this skill. * Grand Lord Lava: Adjusted Physical ATK Bonus to 1 from 0.8. Adjusted Basic Damage of the lava to 12 from 16. * Improved the movements, effect and sound effect. Harith * Adjusted ATK Range to 4.3 from 4.7. * Adjusted HP Growth to 153.5 from 138.5. * Synchro Fission: Improved the indicator. * Zaman Force: Adjusted the shape of the multidirectional rift. Natalia * Cold-blooded Strangling: Adjusted CD to 32/26/20 from 30/24/18. Adjusted Physical Bonus to 0.9 from 0.6. * Assassin Instinct: Enemy heroes will not be warned when Natalia is lurking in a bush. Claude * Fixed the bug where Dexter's tail becomes abnormal in some cases. Karrie * Adjusted HP Growth to 155.5 from 142.3. * Phantom Step: Adjusted CD to 5-3 from 5-2. Adjusted Physical Attack Bonus to 0.7 from 1. Sun-Shin * Heavenly Vow: Added notification when the Turtle Ship is under construction and when construction complete. * Blood Floods: Improved the visual effect. Slighty increased the size of the arrow and slowed its speed. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield : # Survival Mode: Now the notification starts when there're 20 players left, instead of 15. # lmproved the Al that would take over the place of AFK players. Now the Al would retreat to a safe zone as soon as possible. # Now players can view the chat log in the battlefield. Improved the display for long messages. # Fixed a bug where some skills would trigger abnormal effect on shields. Emblems : # Custom Jungle Emblem - Adjusted: * Basic Attribute - Adjusted Physical Attack to Hybrid Attack (Magical Attack + Physical Attack) * Basic Attribute - Adjusted Physical Lifesteal to Hybrid Lifesteal (Magical Lifesteal + Physical Lifesteal) * Talent - Adjusted Bravery to Hybrid Attack from Physical Attack. * Talent - Adjusted Greed to Hybrid Lifesteal from Physical Lifesteal. # lmproved icons for the following Talents: * Mage - Shop, Marksman - Flash, Support - Avarice, Figher - Festival of Blood. V. New Systems & Events New event - of Dawn will be available after update. After the heroes broke the seal of the 1st Twilight Orb, Lunox was finally free again. At the same time, she told the heroes that there're more Twilight Orbs to be found. To acquire the Twilight Orbs faster than the Dark Abyss, the servants of the Light, led by Tigreal, launched attack against the Dark Abyss. Starting from the first stronghold - the Necrokeep, the army of the Dark Abyss has their own perfect plan to counter strike. Both camps are conspiring to take control of the 2nd Twilight Orb. The battle is on! A. Players can choose to fight for Moniyan or for the Dark Abyss. Once the decision is made, it cannot be changed. B. Players can choose from 3 lanes (routes) to initiate their attack. Also, they can switch to different routes every day. C. Play Classic/Ranked/Brawl Modes to get War Medals. Winning a match. D. Results of the wars will be calculated at 00:00 (Server Time) each day. The camp that accumulates more scores on two or more routes claims victory. The victorious camp gains bonus War Medals. E. War Medals can be used to exchange for items, skins and other rare rewards! F. When the war is officially over, the winning camp will be rewarded Limited Avatar Borders. 2. Added a new page - of Dawn. Available when the event starts. 3. Added a new page - Halloween. Available when the festival starts. VI. System Adjustments # lmproved Credit System: # Increased the track-back period for violations from 24h to 168h. # Players will get more serious punishments during the track-back period. # Slightly increased the Credit Score deduction when being reported. # Increased the judging time for reconnecting and being negative. # Increased the speed of positive players gaining Credit Score. # Added a Credit Score hint message before entering match. # lmproved Profile Interface: # Added a high-resolution avatar system. Player can upload high-resolution icon by taking a photo or from local albums. Check other player's high-resolution icon in Profile! # Added a hint message that changing national flag requires National Flag Cards in Profile. # Players can check invalid matches in History. # Players can now report other players’ inappropriate avatar icons, names and status. # lmproved Spectating Experience: # When spectating, the information will be announced in third person perspective during B/P period. # Blocked the effect of selection for spectators. # Improved the battle announcement for spectators. # Improved the experience of moving the camera. # Slowed the speed when moving the camera when the camera is set to high for spectators. # Reduced the fog effect for spectators for better experience. # In the final stats when the match is over, players can check both teams‘ "EXP Diagram" and "Gold Diagram". # Adjusted the difficulties and requirements of some quests to make the experience better. # Mentor & Apprentice Team: Apprentice collects 30,000 gold during battle (Classic/Ranked/Brawl) Changed to: Apprentice collects 30,000 gold during battle (Classic/RankedlBrawl) # Mentor & Apprentice Team: The apprentice kills 50 monsters in total(Classic/Ranked/Brawl) ---Changed to: Mentor & Apprentice Team: The apprentice kills 30 monsters in total (Classic/Ranked/Brawl) # Mentor & Apprentice Team: The apprentice deals 50,000 damage to enemy turrets. (Classic/Ranked/Brawl) Changed to: Apprentice deals 50,000 damage to enemy turrets. # Added a low resolution option for low-end smartphones. When it's on, the in-game resolution will be changed to the original low resolution version. # To fix app crashes and freezing issues caused by insufficient RAM, we added a function that low end smartphones won't download high-resolution models. # lncreased the speed of opening interfaces and the speed of loading addon resources. # After the match, players can enter the reason when reporting other players to let us know better. # Added a new interface for the players being invited, which allows them to check the inviter's previous hero and KDA. # Added the details for gifting BPs and win streak achievements. Players can check how many BPs they've sent and received, and how many wins they've earned so far. # Links in Group will be unavailable as soon as the inviters start matching. # For all warriors in the Land of Dawn, we added some pro tips&tricks in Tips. # lmproved Recharge Event's interface. Countdown is now changed to event duration.(e.g. 0809 00:00 -- 0820 00: 00) # The countdown of recharge events are now displayed in the following format: 0809 00 : 00 -- 0820 00 : O0 VII. Bug Fixes # Fixed an issue that some text and fonts can not be displayed correctly in Thai client. We will keep improving other languages too. Feel free to give your suggestions to our Customer Service Team. # Fixed a bug that red team's national flag cannot be seen during Ban-Pick by spectators. # Fixed a bug that spectator's camera may suddenly redirect to the fountain and lock onto a hero. # Fixed a bug that the white frame in mini map doesn't appear in the correct location. # Fixed a bug that when the match is over, spectators always see the "defeat" effect. # Fixed a bug that landing doesn't have sound effect in Survival Mode. # Fixed a bug that the sharing image of Survival Mode may not have frame for both left and right sides. # Fixed a bug that players cannot commend teammates in Survival Mode. # lmproved the voice chat function in lobbies. Fixed a bug that sometimes players stay in voice chat channel after being kicked out of the lobby. # Fixed a bug that some model's weapon doesn't display correctly. # Fixed a bug that some model doesn't have shadow in some high-end smartphones. Category:Patch Notes